<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Moonlit by NightOfTheLand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148532">Moonlit</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand'>NightOfTheLand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under the Sun [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, M/M, Magic, Secrets, Siren Freddie Mercury, Supernatural - Freeform, Witches, fae Brian May, incubus Roger Taylor, magical sex, poetic sex scene, sorry about that, this feels a bit hodge podge, vampire John Deacon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 10:40:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,822</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23148532</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NightOfTheLand/pseuds/NightOfTheLand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“If someone had told John that he would ever have had a day like this one he would have laughed at them. And then the past 24 hours had happened. He scrubbed a hand over his face and stared into the empty mirror with a sigh. He didn’t even have the energy to project his image onto the mirror. Not after everything. He sighed again and leaned down over the sink to splash water over his face, trying to calm his nerves. There was a tingling at the base of his skull that told him the sun was up and that he should be in bed safe from the deadly rays but he was determined to stay awake until Roger got home.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Brian May/Freddie Mercury, John Deacon/Roger Taylor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Under the Sun [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1325060</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Moonlit</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hi! I’m not dead! This is the next installment in my supernatural series! I hope you enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone had told John that he would ever have had a day like this one he would have laughed at them. And then the past 24 hours had happened. He scrubbed a hand over his face and stared into the empty mirror with a sigh. He didn’t even have the energy to project his image onto the mirror. Not after everything. He sighed again and leaned down over the sink to splash water over his face, trying to calm his nerves. There was a tingling at the base of his skull that told him the sun was up and that he should be in bed safe from the deadly rays but he was determined to stay awake until Roger got home. </p>
<p>The taps squeaked as he turned them off, the steam wafting upwards, fogging the bottom of the mirror slightly, before dissipating. He leaned heavily against the bathroom counter, his hands braced on either side of the sink basin, head bowed. He may not be able to see his reflection in the mirror but he knew he probably looked like hell. </p>
<p>Closing his eyes provided no relief as flashes of Brian writhing on the floor, eyes rolling back in his head, as his magic swelled around them, battering against Roger and John even as they tried to help. He scrubbed a hand down his face as he thought about it. “Help” may be a bit of a strong sentiment. Roger had tried to hold the trashing fae down while John went to call Freddie who might know what was going on better than John did. Brian had continued to writhe on the floor for many long minutes before he stilled. </p>
<p>Freddie had flown into their flat like a man possessed, and in some way John figured he might have been, the siren frantic with worry over Brian. John and Roger had barely remembered to find trousers before the siren arrived, which told them just how frantic he was, but Freddie had always been worried over the half fae, some would even say there was something more than just friendship there, which both would deny until they couldn’t speak any more, but John recognized that look in Freddie’s eye and he just hoped they would come to their senses before it was too late. </p>
<p>The half fae had fluttered back to consciousness long enough for Freddie and Roger to hook him under the arms and heave him down the stairs and back to his own flat, while John was forced to stay put despite his own worry for the other. The best he could figure, as he watched from the shadows as the three had left, unable to venture too close to the weak beams of light drifting into the hallway, was that Brian’s magic was reacting to John’s and Roger’s magic, or more specifically to Roger’s magic when the incubus had fed from him. He didn’t think it would cause any lasting harm based on the fact that Brian seemed to have been mostly coherent if not unsteady on his feet when he left. </p>
<p>John scrubbed his hand down his face again and shook himself, he should try to retreat to the bedroom now, where he was safe from the rays of the sun. He could feel the call of sleep tugging at him and he fought a yawn, covering his mouth with the back of his hand. He really was exhausted if his body - which didn’t need to breathe- was making him yawn. </p>
<p>Sun was coming in through the window in the kitchen and John skirted along the edge of the shadows, hissing as he got too close and he could feel his skin burn slightly. Maybe one day he could convince Roger to move into a basement apartment where there would be no windows and he wouldn’t have to confine himself to the bedroom when the sun came up. <em> Or maybe </em> , he thought to himself, slipping into the bedroom, closing the door behind him with a snap, <em> Maybe I won’t have to hide from the sun much longer.  </em></p>
<p>He shivered slightly at the thought even as he stripped down and crawled into the bed, nestling himself beneath the covers, thinking about the conversation he had had with the witch he had been to see earlier that evening. </p>
<p>
  <em> The small shop was small and unassuming with a simple palmistry hand on the sign that read “Madame Veronica’s” but John could feel the power of the magic radiating off the place. Humans may think this was just a shop of party tricks and to buy their ‘power crystal’ or whatever else, but the proprietor of the shop was very powerful.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Taking a deep breath that he didn’t need, John pushed the door open, the small bell above tinkling to announce his presence. At the counter in the back of the small shop sat a woman, around John’s age -or the age he looked at least- her dark curls tied up in a knot on the top of her head, held back by a brightly colored scarf that didn’t even begin to remotely match her dress. Bright blue eyes glanced up from her tarot spread and she gave him a lazy smile.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “I’ve been waiting for you,” she said softly, her voice soft and lilting with an accent John couldn’t place, “vampire.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> John felt a small tingle of magic race down his spine at her words, and he knew that he was in the right place. “Madame Veronica, I presume?” he inquired, moving slowly towards her, hands shoved down in the pockets of his jeans, stopping when he was about in the middle of the room.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The witch’s laughter was light and airy and she made a big gesture towards him. “Come closer, vampire, you don’t scare me! Come closer, I have whatever answers you are looking for,” she ran a critical eye over his form before she tutted slightly, “But first, I think this calls for something a bit stronger than tea.” She rose from her chair and blithely waved her hand and he heard the door click behind him before she disappeared behind the beaded curtain. “Come on then, don’t stand in the doorway all night!” her voice drifted out from behind the curtain and John couldn’t help but follow.  </em>
</p>
<p>The front door opened softly and then closed again just as softly, and John rolled over to face the bedroom door. It seemed that Roger was trying his best to move quietly through their flat, thinking John was sleeping, and something warm sparked in John’s chest and he thought about the warmth of sun kissed skin and wheat colored hair and he couldn’t stop his smile even as Roger slipped into the dark bedroom. </p>
<p>“Rog,” he whispered as the incubus closed the door silently behind him. </p>
<p>Roger jumped and slapped a hand to his chest, letting out a little shriek. “For fucksake, John!” he snapped, face red, “I thought you’d be sleeping.” </p>
<p>John gave an apologetic half shrug sitting up in bed. “Brian get home alright?” He asked softly, eyes following Roger as the incubus moved around the room shedding clothes before crawling into bed next to him. </p>
<p>“Yeah,” Roger sighed, rolling over to look up at John who was peering down at him with emotion swelling in his chest. “Still a little out of it, but he’s in bed at least.” </p>
<p>“Good,” John murmured, reaching out to brush a stray piece of hair out of Roger’s eyes. The blond blinked at him slowly, soft and sleepy, his lips turned up in an easy smile. In moments like this, it was easy to forget they were damned, that they were creatures of the underworld, of the night. Laying here with Roger it almost felt like they were a perfectly normal couple. </p>
<p>“What’s on your mind?” Roger mumbled at him, still blinking sleepily even as he scooted closer, cuddling himself up in John’s embrace. </p>
<p>John ran his fingers through Roger’s soft hair, closing his eyes, knowing he needed to tell Roger, he had to tell him, but he didn’t want to spoil the moment. </p>
<p>
  <em> The back room was full of odds and ends and Madame Veronica flitted around the small cozy space with the grace of a ballet dancer. Her long skirts flowing neatly around her as she moved.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Sit!” She said her tone leaving no room for disagreement, even as she stood with her back to John, searching for something in a cabinet. John obeyed quickly, not wanting to piss off a witch this powerful.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> The witch spun around in a flurry of skirts with a wide grin on her face and a dusty bottle. “How long’s it been, vampire, since you had traditional bloodwine?” She asked with a grin in her voice.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> John blinked dumbly at her for a moment before he shook his head, slightly stunned at this strange woman - witch - before him. “A lifetime, at least,” he murmured, feeling wistful for times long past.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Excellent! A treat before we talk then!” She grinned at him, dancing over to where John had perched himself at the cluttered kitchen table. Two shot glasses appeared before John and Madame Veronica made a show of pouring them each a shot. At her expectant look John reached for the shot glass, glancing at her as she did the same.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “L’chaim,” she said, giving John a challenging look before she knocked the shot back in one go.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> John took a slower sip, the taste of the richness of the bloodwine exploded over his tongue and something dark stirred in him but he shuddered and knocked the rest of it back in one go, grimacing at how it burned as it went down.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Now, vampire,” Madame Veronica folded herself into a chair across from him, “What is it you are seeking?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> John blinked at the witch for a moment unsure how to even articulate his request. He’d spent the whole tube ride rehearsing this in his head and yet he now suddenly couldn’t find the words. He opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, reaching up to rub his face.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Something to do with that adorable blond incubus you’re in love with, perhaps?” Madame Veronica’s words would have made him blush, and he still ducked his head, suddenly deeply awkward in this witch’s presence. He wasn’t sure how Roger would like being called “adorable” but he couldn’t deny that the witch was wrong.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He took a moment to steady himself, sucking in a deep breath he didn’t need but old habits and all that. When he finally looked up again the witch was watching him with her knowing blue eyes. “I think he’s someone from my past,” John said haltingly, feeling awkward saying those words out loud to a stranger. The witch raised a single eyebrow and nodded her head in an indication he should continue. “I’ve been having dreams, from, from before,” he gestured vaguely to himself, “and when I wake up and see him I know who he used to be and who he is now. What does it mean? Because I hurt him once and I won’t do it again.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A thoughtful look crossed the witch’s face as he spoke as she leaned back in her chair, folding her arms across her chest, watching him thoughtfully. They sat in tense silence for a long moment before she spoke. “You just want to know if you will hurt him again or do you want to know if there is a way out?” She asked, articulating the root of John’s problem that he hadn’t even been able to admit to himself.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> He sucked in an unneeded but still steadying breath. “Is there,” he paused meeting the witch’s critical gaze, “is there a way out? I could be human again?”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Madame Veronica quirked an eyebrow at him, tilting her head to one side in thought. “I believe there might be, considering your...arrangement,” he felt a shudder go down his spine as she spoke of the deal he had made to save Roen’s life all those years ago. “Let me do some research. Come back in a week, vampire and you will have your answer.”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A thrill of hope and excitement tingled down his spine at her words and he couldn’t help but grin at her like an idiot. “What do I owe you, I know nothing comes without a price,” he said suddenly serious, as he thought of all the possible things the witch could want.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Bright blue eyes flashed with power as the witch shook her head slowly. “If what I believe is true about your… predicament, then you will be doing me a favor by allowing me to help,” she replied just as seriously, before she gave him a cheeky grin, “Besides, who am I to come between true love! Soulmates even!”  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> John swallowed hard at her words. He and Roger, soulmates? So it was true then? Could he have found his love again after all this time? But Roger wasn’t Roen. They may look hauntingly familiar but Roger was so different from the young lord he had fallen in love with so many life times ago.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> “Thank you,” he choked out, feeling overwhelmed with everything.  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> A warm hand covered his and Madame Veronica gave him a sweet smile. “We outcasts have to stick together,” she said softly a far away look in her eye before he gave his hand a small squeeze. And John suddenly loved this woman, not for her power or her ability to help him and Roger, but for the kindness that radiates from her very being.  </em>
</p>
<p>“I love you,” John whispered into Roger’s soft hair, pulling the incubus closer, if that was even possible. “Please don’t leave me.” </p>
<p>Roger made a huffing laughing noise through his nose. “Not goin’ anywhere,” he mumbled trying to sound sleepy though he sounded more awake than he had earlier. </p>
<p>John just held on tighter and closed his eyes as everything he needed to say danced around his head. He knew they needed to have this conversation. But he wanted one last mostly normal night in bed with his love before he made everything implode. “Roger,” he said softly, pulling away from the blond enough so that he could look down at him. </p>
<p>The incubus sighed softly and looked up at him, ethereal blue eyes meeting his. John was struck for a moment by just how beautiful this man was. “Will you…” he paused licking his lips nervously, “will you make love to me?” </p>
<p>Roger sat up fully now, his eyes going wide even as John could smell his arousal filling the air between them. “You want me to fuck you?” Roger said slowly as if trying to comprehend the request. </p>
<p>John rolled his eyes at him. “No, Roger, I want you to make love to me, but sure if you want to be crass, a good hard fucking will do, I suppose.” He had barely gotten the words out before soft chapped lips covered his in a messy kiss and he moaned at the sudden onslaught. Clever fingers tangled in his hair as Roger rolled them so the incubus was on top, pinning John to the mattress below. </p>
<p>“I love you,” Roger murmured against his lips, and John could hear the emotion in his voice. He closed his eyes and pulled Roger down for another kiss, words failing him. He just wanted to live in this moment for as long as he could before he would have to ruin everything. </p>
<p>They shuffled off clothes and blankets and Roger made quick work of retrieving the mostly empty bottle of lube from the bedside table. John could feel his body trembling as Roger settled between his spread legs. Bright blue eyes met his and he gave the other what he hoped was an encouraging smile. Roger ran a comforting hand over one of John’s bent knees before he leaned in and pressed a kiss to the side of it. </p>
<p>“Just relax,” the incubus whispered, leaning back to meet John's eyes again, his hand disappearing between John’s legs. </p>
<p>John sucked in a sharp inhale of breath as the first finger found his entrance and after a moment he huffed out a laugh. “Cold,” he laughed at himself, wiggling his bum against Roger’s touch. “C’mon, not gonna break, Rog.” </p>
<p>Blue eyes rolled at him. “What happened to wanting me to make love to you?” Roger asked, his voice pitched low and sultry as his finger breached John’s entrance. John gasped slightly. It had been a while since he had done this, and he now remembered why. </p>
<p>“Don’t mean you have to move this slow,” John snarked back, “You’re just teasing.” His words went up in pitch as Roger’s finger found his prostate and he gasped. </p>
<p>“Mmhmm,” Roger hummed, lips twisted in a smirk. He leaned up and pressed a hard kiss to John’s parted lips. “And you love it.” </p>
<p>Fuck, he really did. John gasped again as that finger continued to tease him and he tossed his head back as a second finger pushed in with the first. It had been so long since they had done it this way, but he wasn’t about to complain about the strange feeling as pleasure sparked all over his body and he felt warm breath ghost over his aching cock. Roger’s mouth was sinful as lips circled the head of his cock and he cried out, fingers finding Roger’s hair as the incubus took his cock fully into his mouth. At this rate it was going to be over far too quickly.</p>
<p>“Rog, c’mon,” John gasped, tugging at blond hair and moaning as those fingers danced around his insides. He could feel his body trembling and he knew he was close. But he wanted to feel Roger inside him before he came. “Please,” he bit out, word strained as the head of his cock nudged the back of Roger’s throat and the incubus swallowed around him. “Please, want to feel you.” </p>
<p>He felt Roger moan around him and he moaned in reply. It took all his will power to not come as Roger slowly eased off his cock, mouth hot and wet around his, sucking as he went. He tugged more insistently at Roger’s hair, hips bucking up before the red wet lips released the sensitive head of his cock with a slight <em> pop </em>. The fingers inside him twisted as hot breath ghosted over the wet head of his cock and he squeezed his eyes shut. </p>
<p>“Please,” he gasped again, word catching as those fingers left him and were replaced with the blunt head of Roger’s cock. </p>
<p>“John.” </p>
<p>Roger’s voice was strained and it made John snap his eyes open to meet the mercurial blue shining down at him. The incubus was a vision above him. Blonde hair flying around his head as eyes shone in the dim light. Muscle rippled under pale skin as Roger tossed John’s legs over his shoulders, bending the vampire in half. “Watch,” Roger rasped, his magic snapping in the air between them as the incubus pressed the head of his cock past the tight ring of muscle. </p>
<p>John gasped and arched into the touch, hands flying up to grasp Roger’s biceps. He could feel the strain between them, the need to go slow, to make it last, to <em> make love </em>warring with the need to release their pent up need and desire. Inch by torturous inch Roger pushed into him and John held the eye contact, lips parted as no breath passed them, fingers digging into the supple skin of Roger’s arms, feeling the taunt muscle shifting minutely as the incubus finally bottomed out. </p>
<p>“John,” Roger said again, voice raspy and thready, hands braced on either side of John’s head. “You feel so good,” he rasped, eyes fluttering closed for just a moment. </p>
<p>“Please,” it was the only word the vampire seemed to be able to get out, clenching around the cock inside him and tightening his hold on Roger’s arms. “Please please.” </p>
<p>The air between them shifted and John gasped as Roger slowly pulled back, his cock dragging so deliciously inside him it made John want to die again. The pace was slow but the force of Roger’s thrusts would have been painful for a human. The incubus turned his face and pressed it to the inside of John’s knee, pressing kisses there as his hips moved. All John could do was clutch at the incubus as he held on, feet kicking in the air over Roger’s shoulders with each thrust, toes curling as Roger’s cock hit his prostate again and again. </p>
<p>John could feel his orgasm burning in his lower belly, his cock trapped and neglected between their bodies, rubbing against Roger’s belly with each thrust. He squeezed his eyes shut as images from a thousand lifetimes ago danced behind his eyes, a moment between two human lovers, sharing their forbidden love in the dark of the night, biting at each other to keep quiet, the fear of being discovered thrumming in their veins, dancing with their lust and love. </p>
<p>It became too much and his spine arched and he came, scream caught in his throat like his breath and his whole body trembled and shook and Roger groaned as he tightened around the incubus. Warmth filled him as magic snapped in the air as Roger came, hips snapping against John’s a handful of times before both bodies stilled. </p>
<p>Everything was warm and fuzzy and John’s very soul was trembling with the aftershocks of their shared orgasm. Roger was pressing messy open mouthed kisses to every inch of exposed skin he could reach, softening cock still deep inside John. They sighed together, the bubble of tense desire having burst leaving them both reeling. </p>
<p>“Fuck,” Roger said softly, and John let out a snorting chuckle. </p>
<p>“Very eloquent,” the vampire teased as blue eyes smiled at him. </p>
<p>Roger leaned in and took John’s mouth in a sweet kiss, lips parting, tongues sliding together in an age old wet dance. If John hadn’t just come as hard as he had his cock would likely be showing interest again. Even still desire coiled low in his belly and he flexed his feet over Roger’s shoulders pulling the incubus closer, ignoring the ache in his hips from where he was bent in half. </p>
<p>The kiss was slow and hands smoothed over sweat damp skin and John never wanted this moment to end. Wanted to stay here with his lover inside him, floating in this cloud of bliss for the rest of his immortal life. But it wasn’t meant to be. It couldn’t be. </p>
<p>It was John that broke the kiss, pulling away, letting Roger press kisses across his cheeks and down his neck, over collar bones and across the tops of his shoulders. He shook under the feeling, cock trying valiantly to get hard again. Inside him he could feel Roger’s come cooling and his cock twitching in interest as John ran his hands over Roger’s smooth back, cupping his firm ass, pulling him closer. </p>
<p>“I love you,” John sighed, eyes fluttering closed as Roger nibbled on his ear lobe. </p>
<p>The incubus’s breath was warm against the shell of his ear as he whispered, “I love you more, John. I love you I love you.” </p>
<p>John gasped and clenched around the feeling of Roger getting hard inside him, magic tingling around him, dancing across his skin. He could smell the desire in the air and the scent of Roger’s magic made him feel heady. The feeling of Roger’s warm tongue along the shell of his ear made him moan. He knew he was delaying the inevitable but he needed more, wanted more, wanted-needed- to feel Roger again.  </p>
<p>“Rog,” John murmured, scratching blunt nails down Roger’s back, rocking his hips against the hardness growing inside him. “I want to ride you.” </p>
<p>“Oh, fuck,” Roger groaned, hips jerking forward at Johns words, teeth grazing John’s ear. “Fuck, John, yeah, okay.” </p>
<p>It was ineloquent and messy and John wrinkled his nose at the feeling of lukewarm come trickling out of him as Roger pulled out, the incubus’s cock hard and flushed, standing proud between Roger’s thighs. The vampire winced as he sat up, hips screaming in protest from the position he’d been in, but he ignored it. </p>
<p>Roger settled back against the headboard, eyes shimmering with his magic, and John felt his flaccid cock twitch in interest. He wanted to come again for Roger, wanted to give the incubus what he could to feed him, even if it would never be enough. Strong hands rested on John’s hips as he positioned himself in Roger’s lap, using Roger’s shoulders to brace himself. Both gasped and panted as John sank down slowly, impaling himself on the incubus’s hard cock. His hole ached as his body stretched around Roger, but the drag of that hard cock against his inner walls made him toss his head back and pant for air he didn’t even need. The feeling of Roger’s come sliding down his thighs combined with the feel of that hot cock inside him made him dizzy. </p>
<p>“Fuck, John,” Roger rasped, his fingers spasming on John’s hips as John settles himself fully in Roger’s lap. “You are a vision. God, you feel so amazing around me.” </p>
<p>John rested his forehead against Roger’s shoulder, pressing his face against the crook of his neck. “I love you so much,” he whispered, emotion threatening to choke him, “I love you so much and I have loved you for so long…” he bit his tongue, the wrong name on his lips as he squeezed around Roger. He had loved every incarnation of Roen since the beginning, this one not being any different, but something was eating at him, something was tingling in the back of his skull and he wanted - needed - to tell Roger everything. </p>
<p>Instead, he rocked his hips, panting opened mouthed against Roger’s necked as that thick cock moved inside of him, Roger’s fingers flexing on his hips, a low gasp leaving the incubus’s lips. It wasn’t as desperate as it had been, but the air snapped around them with Roger’s magic as they rocked together. John’s cock ached as his body trembled and he clutched at Roger, whose fingers spasmed on his hips and he closed his eyes and tried not to pretend he was back at the beginning before any of this had happened. </p>
<p>“John,” Roger’s bitten off rasp snapped John back to present and he could feel the incubus trembling under him, hips jerking up against him, and John sighed almost dreamily. </p>
<p>Rocking his hips more frantically now, he clenched around the hard cock inside him and Roger gasped, head tossing back, blonde hair a wild halo around him, eyes shining silver, and John shuddered as he felt Roger come warm inside him. A calloused palm wrapped around his own aching cock and his body jerked as his orgasm was ripped from him, sparks dancing behind fluttering eyelids and he lost the ability to hold himself up, collapsing forward against Roger. </p>
<p>Fingers carded through his hair as they both came down from their high, magic dancing in the air between them, making John feel heady as he shifted off of Roger and let himself collapse to one side. </p>
<p>“Okay?” Roger’s voice was soft in the aftermath and John couldn’t stop his lips from twitching up. </p>
<p>“I think,” John rasped as he turned just his head to blink over at Roger, a smile tugging at his lips, “That you’ve killed me again.” </p>
<p>Roger laughed brightly and shook his head, hair flying around him in waves of gold. John was entranced by this amazing creature who loved him and he felt something icy trickle down his spine as he realized he needed to tell Roger, needed to talk to him. </p>
<p>“Hey, Rog,” John pushed himself up on his elbows to be more eye to eye with the still grinning incubus, who Johns was sure if he had been a cat he would have been purring and giving himself a bath like a contented kitten. </p>
<p>All John got was an acknowledging hum. He sighed. This was going to be harder than he thought, but he needed to have this conversation. “Roger,” he tried again and sleepy contented eyes blinked over at him and something cold settled in John’s chest as he pushed himself up. </p>
<p>“You look too serious to have just had the best shag of his life, John,” Roger teased, reaching out to brush limp hair from John’s sweaty face. </p>
<p>Everything in him screamed that he didn’t have to do this, while at the same time everything else screamed at him that he did. So he took a deep unnecessary breath and began to speak, telling Roger everything that he had not told him but had needed to tell him. </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Please let me know what you think! Sorry for the cliff hanger but I am in self quarantine so I will be working on fic these next two weeks!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>